


Dilemma 1: The New Guy (Discontinued)

by Missplayer



Series: The Maple Bay Dilemma [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blasphemy, British Character, Crossdressing, Daddies everywhere, Dream Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Suicide, Past Child Abuse, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Singing, Wet Dream, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missplayer/pseuds/Missplayer
Summary: Emerson Carmichael is the new Dad in Maple Bay.He and his teenager daughter, Amanda has moved there when Emerson got a position at the Maple Bay Philharmonic Orchestra as the third chair cellist.Follow Emerson's story as he meets and interacts with unusually hot Dads and other people within Maple Bay.(Sorry! I suck at summaries)





	1. Character Chart - Emerson R. Carmichael

Name: Emerson R. Carmichael

Age: 38

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: English (Mother’s side) & Irish (Father’s side)

Hair color: Strawberry Blond

Eye color: Blueish gray 

Nickname(s): Em, Emmie, James Bond, Sugar, etc.

Birth town: Plymouth, England

Current town: Maple Bay, USA*

History: Emerson’s childhood was very unstable. Emerson’s mother who suffered from clinical depression, committed suicide when he was twelve. After his mother’s death, Emerson’s father was very physically and emotionally abusive of Emerson, he would beat Emerson for being too feminine and try to “toughen him up” that way.  
But not all of Emerson’s childhood was bad, he had his baby sister, Hannah, who he adored and very protective of. To the point, he would take the beatings from his father, so Hannah didn’t need to endure them. Emerson also had plenty of friends at school that would hang out with, but he mostly hung out with his best friend, Rory Grayson, who also was his next-door-neighbor’s son.  
Emerson exceeded at school, he was such an amazing singer and musician that many universities in England wanted him in their music programs. But Emerson had already accepted a scholarship to attend college in America, despite his father’s wishes.  
Emerson was able to move to the United States when he was eighteen, and attended college where he met Craig Cahn, his new roommate and they become close friends. When Emerson was nineteen, he met and fall in love with a girl named Alex who was also in the same music program as him. Soon, the two were dating.  
Almost a year later, he and Alex got the biggest surprise of their life, Alex was pregnant. Emerson was so overjoyed by the news that he immediately proposed (Alex said yes), and he moved out of the dorms and into Alex’s apartment near campus.  
So, Emerson and Alex got married in gender-reverse wedding (Alex wore a tux and Emerson wore a wedding dress and fake blond wig) then six months later, Amanda was born.  
Emerson graduated a year later (Along with Craig, Alex, and Smashley) and got a job as a wedding musician while Alex pursued a career as a High School Choir teacher. They moved to Maple Bay, so Amanda would have grow up in a family-friendly area, not be surrounded by rowdy college students. Life was going great for Emerson, until Alex was diagnosed with Stage three breast cancer.  
Three years later, Alex collapsed in the parking lot at work and she later died (Amanda was 10). Emerson was devastated by Alex’s death, that didn’t stop him from providing support and care for Amanda. Years went passed, Emerson had gotten over Alex’s death and singlehandedly raised Amanda. Life was fine, it got even better when Emerson’s old college professor got him a third chair position as a Cellist in the Maple Bay Philharmonic Orchestra. 

Personality: Emerson is an introvert, and is very socially awkward when communicating with people, besides his daughter. He also is sarcastic, snarky, and extremely competitive. Emerson is at odds with any social media and doesn’t understand majority of American popular culture, and is known to use British slang (His accent thickened the more angry he becomes). But Emerson is adoring and supportive father to Amanda, and is sucker for cute animals and babies. 

Strengths: Good listener, Wise, Musically-inclined, Heavyweight drinker (despite his petite figure), and Great sense of humor.

Weaknesses: Insecurity over his body image, Not tech savvy, Cute animals, Babies, and his extreme shyness.

Family:  
Amanda Carmichael = Daughter  
Peter Carmichael = Father  
Georgina Carmichael = Mother (Decreased)  
Hannah Chinn = Younger Sister  
Harrison ‘Harry’ Chinn = Nephew  
Harriet Chinn = Niece  
Todd Chinn = Brother-in-law

Partner:  
Alex Carmichael = Wife (Decreased)

Friends/relationships:  
Damien Bloodmarch = Neighbor/Love interest  
Craig Cahn = Neighbor/Close friend/Love interest  
Joseph Christiansen = Neighbor/Love interest  
Brian Harding = Neighbor/Love interest  
Mat Sella = Neighbor/Love interest  
Robert Small = Neighbor/Love interest  
Hugo Vega = Neighbor/Amanda’s teacher/Love interest  
Mary Christiansen = Neighbor/Friend  
Rory Grayson = Childhood friend/Ex-love interest

Likes: Tea, 80s Rock, Sleeping in, Watching TV with Amanda, Crossdressing as his alter ego Emily, Soccer, playing his instruments (Guitar, Piano, Cello, & etc) and using an American accent to fool with people. 

Dislikes: Thirsty women, People who are ignorant to English culture, People who call him ‘James Bond’ because of his accent, Being woken up at an ungodly hour, being told spoiler alerts to his favorite shows, and being touched without permission. 

Fears: Emerson is afraid becoming like his father and hurting Amanda, Clowns, and Spiders.


	2. Goodbye Old House!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old House, Old memories, and New opportunities

“Dad.”

Emerson stirred slightly from his slumber, but continued to nap. Amanda huffed in slight annoyance and tried again, this time much louder. “DAD! Wake up!” Emerson ignored his daughter’s cry, and pretended to be dead. Then, he felt two smaller hands grab his shoulders and began shaking him. “Come on Dad, this hasn’t worked on me since I was six,” Amanda said trying to get her father to woke up.

Emerson let out a very fake cough and in the weakest and close-to-the end voice “I’m sorry Amanda, this is the end for me.” If Emerson had his eyes open, he would seen Amanda roll her eyes at his overdramatic fake dying “Dad I swear to God….” 

“Amanda, I bequeath to you all of my earthly possessions. Spread my ashes over my recliner.” 

“Okay well your corpse better get into the moving van, because it’s leaving soon.”

Emerson opened his eyes and sat up, he glanced around. He was laid on the floor in the middle of the box-filled living room, snuggling up to one of the numerous boxes. Emerson stretched out his arms and let out a loud yawn. Then he turned and said to his daughter sleepily “Morning Manda.”

Amanda wrinkled her nose and exclaimed “Yikes, Dad breath. Go brush your teeth!” Though she was trying to act like a scolding parent, she couldn’t help the grin on her face. Emerson rolled his eyes at his daughter, but just smiled and got off the floor to head to the bathroom.

* * *

“Did you fall asleep packing?” Amanda asked with a smile, when Emerson returned from the bathroom with freshly brushed teeth and clean clothes on. “Yes, I must have. But I think I got most of it done.” Emerson said rubbing his throbbing neck, sleeping on the hard floor wasn’t the greatest idea. They looked about the room, all the boxes were sealed and ready to be loaded into the moving van, except for one unsealed box. 

“Hold on, there’s a straggler.” He pointed to the box next to Amanda’s feet. Amanda picks up the box and walked over her Dad “What’s in it?” She asked. “I have no clue,” Emerson shrugged and opened the flaps of the box.

The box revealed a bunch of old photo albums containing pictures of Amanda’s childhood. “Whoa, I haven’t seen these in years…” She said in astonishment, using her other hand to sifting through the contain. They both started looking through the photo albums together, Emerson would paused and tell Amanda the story behind a certain photo.   
Emerson stopped a photo of baby Amanda smiling in her crib wearing a pair of shades that were too large for her face. “That’s the coolest baby I’ve ever seen,” joked Amanda, Emerson let out a chuckle and nodded. “The only way your mother and I could get you to stop crying was to put shades on you. But whenever we tried to take them off, you’d start crying again,” Then Emerson let out a breathless laugh at the memories of him gently trying to take off the shades of baby Amanda’s sleeping face, just for her to wake and began to cry “You spend the first two years of your life with shades on.” 

“Nice.” Amanda commented, giving her father a thumbs-up. Emerson turned the page to another photo of Amanda, but she was a toddler in the picture. She was wearing a dragon costume with yellow tutu and a matching crown. “Halloween when you were maybe four?” Emerson frowned, he couldn’t remember how old Amanda was in this photo, maybe Old age was finally getting to him. 

Oh my god that dragon costume,” Amanda smiled, shaking her head. “You couldn’t make a decision between being a princess or a dragon, so you went with both. Princess Dragon.” Emerson clarified. 

“Why do I remember crying in that dragon costume?” 

“You saw yourself in the mirror and realized you were afraid of dragons. Seeing yourself inside the dragon’s mouth was realization of your greatest fear.” He remembered it took an hour to calm Amanda down enough to take her trick-n-treating. 

“Right. Yup. Definitely repressed that memory.” 

They went through a few more photos from Amanda’s unspoken horse phase to Amanda in her school play with one of the Emmas (He still couldn't remember which one is which, or tell them apart) to the first time Amanda won a photography contest. 

Amanda reached into depths of the box, pulls out the final photo. Emerson’s heart drop when he recognizes the two people in the photo. He stared intensely at Alex’s stunning smile holding a sleeping newborn Amanda, oh god how he misses that woman. How long has it been since she died? Almost eight years. 

“The day brought you home we got in a car accident,” Emerson wasn't aware of the silence between the two until he began telling the story “It wasn't big, just a little fender bender in the parking lot. But of course I was freaking out. And the little old lady who crashed into us into was freaking out.” He glanced to Amanda who sat quietly beside him, her hazel eyes fixed on the photo of her and her mother. Amanda was a carbon copy of Alex in almost every way.

Same hair.

Same eyes.

Same button nose. 

Same bow-shaped lips.

Different personalities. 

“...But your mother. Christ. She held my hand and looked me directly in the eyes - the calmest I've ever seen her, she says to me ‘It's okay. It's all gonna be okay.’”

“...She was right, you know.” She responded, looked up at him. Emerson absentmindedly nods while blankly staring at the photo. He really did miss her, sometimes he wishes that she was with him. That she was able to witness Amanda grow up to become a smart and independent woman. That she was able to grow old with him and become the old grumpy married couple, like they used to joke about back in their college years. 

But no, Fate was cruel to her. 

To him and Amanda. 

He knew firsthand how difficult it was losing a parent at a young age. He lost his own mother when he was only twelve, when she jumped off of the Tamar Bridge. 

Fate was cruel to both those women in different ways. 

“C’mon Pops, we gotta finish packing. The moving van won't wait forever.” Amanda said quietly, patting her Dad’s back gently. 

Emerson signed and nodded with a hesitant smile “You’re right, Amanda. It’s time to get moving.” 

After the last box was loaded on the back on the moving van, Emerson and Amanda piled into the car. They both glanced out to take the last looks of their previous house. 

“So many memories here. It’s hard to believe your mother and I brought this home almost 20 years ago.” Emerson suddenly felt old as the words roll out of his mouth. As a young adult, he would have never believed that he would settle down, have a child, and live in the same home for 20 years? His younger self would said “Bollocks!” to that. 

He and Amanda reminisced in the house, though it was mostly Amanda remembering all the things she had broken in the house. 

“You ready?” Emerson didn’t respond at first, and just glance at their old house. He couldn’t believe he saw his daughter growing up in that house, it would have a special place in his heart, it was hard to left it behind. But it was for the best, greater opportunities arise and Emerson knew that life goes on. 

“I’m ready.” 

Emerson signaled to the moving van’s driver, who started the van’s engine and peeled away from the curb. Emerson starts the car to follow behind the moving van, he watched from the rearview mirror as their old house disappeared into the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Here's the first chapter, sorry that it's so anticlimactic. But I promise that the new chapter will be more exciting!
> 
> ~ Missplayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> I'm so excited! This is my first fanfic that I actually posted, so sorry if there is any grammar, spelling, or punctuation errors! I will hopefully have the first chapter up soon! 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> ~ Missplayer


End file.
